Crudamente y sin anestesia
by Sgt. Mary
Summary: No es la primera vez que lo intenta, pero, probablemente, si sea la última. AU, Teen!lock


En Japón aún es 31, ¿cierto? ¿CIERTO? /own shame/

Se supone que este fanfic es participante en el Desafío 'Johnlock, Johnlock Everywhere' del Foro I'm Sherlocked'

Prompt: "De internado en internado, nada le retenía, hasta que él le retuvo. Teen!lock"

No tengo excusa ni pretexto para entregar esto tan tarde (o en realidad si, pero ahora ya no importan mucho), de cualquier modo no me quería quedar con ganas de subirla. El prompt daba para algo diferente, pero como me gusta trasgiversar las cosas, salió esto.

¡Ojalá les agrade!

* * *

**Crudamente y sin anestesia.**

Esto se siente como Bedford, como Dulwich… como los otros 10 internados en los que ha estado antes. Algo así como un sentimiento casi familiar que no le sorprende, pero si le causa diversión al pensar el patrón _ridículamente_ repetitivo que muestra la aristocracia inglesa últimamente. Los rostros largos y de facciones finas que encajan perfectamente en una oficina de empresario exitoso, los jardines tan amplios como el mismo edificio donde se imparten las clases y los profesores tan estúpidos como los estudiantes que allí residen siempre resultan similares.

_Aburridos._

(Predecibles)

Sherlock tiene la firme idea que la educación es una pérdida de tiempo, particularmente en él, de talento o habilidad que podría invertir provechosamente. Cada confinamiento la confirma, pero es hoy, cuando la enfermera del colegio aprieta una bolsa helada contra su pómulo izquierdo, que parece ser más evidente.

-¿Otra vez intentando escapar, Holmes?-

La acidez en el tono de voz del idiota que lidera el grupo que pasa frente a él no le saca lo que pretende (a veces la mueca llena de tedio, y el suspiro aburrido que hace eco en el pasillo parece dar excesiva importancia para sujetos como él) y se mantiene en silencio, resignándose a no poder hacer mucho (o en realidad nada) ahora mismo; su quijada duele horrores, y si no fuera porque piensa que podría desencajársele si habla entonces un par de hechos nada agradables serían evidenciados.

(Prometer no deducir a sus compañeros no parecía un reto tanto como ahora)

El séquito se aleja con carcajadas y la chica en turno solo sonríe tratando quizás de mostrar empatía (pero no funciona, no con él, obviamente) y sus manos dudan un poco en mantener firme la compresa, haciendo más que notorio el nerviosismo que la caracteriza y la hace parecer incluso más joven que él, si no fuera, claro, por la falta de brillo en sus labios y lo maltratado que su cabello está.

-Comprendo que debe ser difícil…-comienza con la misma voz dulce y temblorosa de siempre, en el mismo tono serio que indica los mismos ánimos de iniciar la misma charla motivacional que seguramente previo estuvo ensayando; parece reacia a mantener el confortable silencio que su dolorida cabeza necesita y, en menos de lo que ella separa los labios para continuar Sherlock hace eso que tan bien sabe (y lleva haciendo desde que se toparon) y corta cualquier intento de plática con las deducciones crueles del día (_el gato que recogiste probablemente muera en dos días, el trabajo que solicitaste en la morgue no te sacará del préstamo para pagar la universidad..._), finalizándolas con una sonrisa que ni un ciego podría creer. Ella parece lo suficientemente fuerte para aguantar las ganas de llorar, y no se compadece porque _afortunadamente_ fue alerta suficiente para que continuara. Para la suerte que parece acompañarle (saltar una valla de diez metros y salir prácticamente ileso resulta _prometedor_) no pasan ni dos minutos cuando ambos escuchan ruidos en el consultorio y ven a un chico con una férula en el brazo izquierdo (_jugador de voleyball, primer año, pruebas para ingresar al equipo fracasadas_) salir silenciosamente, señal que ha llegado su turno. Mientras le ayuda a levantarse la mira de reojo, y piensa que para ser la tercera vez en la semana que la corta de forma tan abrupta se ha mantenido con una necedad de socializar con él bastante terca; es algo admirable, por supuesto, pero no relevante, no tanto como la certeza de que en un par de horas finalmente podrá sostener los papeles de expulsión en sus manos (y si no fuera por la rodilla que seguramente ha quedado algo desviada probablemente saltaría de la felicidad).

Tocan la puerta y un -Adelante, Molly- se escucha desde dentro. Ante la realización de su nombre (a pesar de ser lo que más ha escuchado últimamente y no consiga memorizar) se distrae de notar que esa voz no es la que usualmente lo recibe de manera tan jovial. Con sutileza fingida se suelta de las manos de Molly y él mismo da la vuelta a la perilla, esperando casi por inercia el regaño -que pretende ser gracioso- de Mike Stanford, el médico temporal del instituto. Lleva escuchando tan seguido las mismas palabras que en su cabeza se repiten incluso al dar el primer paso dentro, pero, al enfocar la mirada, unos sutiles dos milímetros alzan su ceja en un gesto sorprendido, de interés, que, para la escala que él maneja, parece señalar un _apocalipsis_.

Frente a él no está la redonda figura de Stanford, con sus gafas y su sonrisa austera. Más bien una de labios pequeños le recibe, con arrugas prematuras en sus ojos y una amabilidad que difícilmente observa dedicada a él.

Sus ojos verdes escanean al sujeto como un código de barras, y deducir tantas novedades después de la monotonía usual le provoca una emoción casi _cardiaca_ que no puede evitar (o es eso o la adrenalina de haber intentar escapar se agudiza, pero no prefiere pensar mucho en ello) e inevitablemente se yergue un poco, olvidando cualquier dolor de momento, soltando las deducciones que cosquillean en su cerebro insistentemente (que no es como si él hiciera un gran trabajo por retenerlas de cualquier modo).

-25 años, soltero, estudiante de medicina en el penúltimo año de la facultad, piso compartido, probablemente con Stanford y algún otro compañero. Notas destacables, procedencia no acaudalada. Mascota, perro, recién adquirido, probablemente un bulldog- Su mirada se desliza por el escritorio ordenado, en busca de más información, guardando detalles, su cuerpo temblando sutimente de emoción -Excelente pulso que facilita tu trabajo, intenciones de ingresar al ejército, lo que señala que tienes un único familiar cercano. -Su mirada se clava en el celular que sostiene en sus manos y sonríe complacido- Mayor que tu, dos años, problemas con la bebida difíciles de tratar así que se trata probablemente de un hermano. Primer práctica profesional y una obvia reticencia a trabajar en un colegio privado por lo impersonal que luce todo, y sin intenciones de permanecer aquí más que lo necesario.-

Quiere añadir un '_no eres el único que no desea quedarse_' pero es súbitamente consciente del silencio de la habitación que Molly probablemente abandonó antes que la situación se volviera más tensa.

(_Sabia elección_)

Es con una sonrisa de suficiencia que observa el rostro atónito frente a él y se prepara para el puñetazo que probablemente está a punto de recibir.

Cierra los ojos y espera el crujir de la silla. Los nudos chocando con fuerza en sus pómulos...

No es exactamente un golpe lo que recibe, pero lo que llega en cambio lo resiente mucho más porque _no lo veía venir_.

-Increíble-

Suena emocionado, casi atónito, pero no tanto como lo está él en ese preciso momento. Sherlock no es tan obvio, _por supuesto_, él no es el que tiene unos brillantes ojos azules que le están mirando con auténtica sorpresa y admiración, pero la comisura en sus labios que se levanta (y llevaba bastante sin hacerlo) confiesa bastante.

-John Watson- dice el hombre de bata, levantándose con la mano extendida y un gesto radiante en su rostro que casi le ciega. Mira alternadamente la fina línea que forman sus labios y acepta el gesto, confiado, recibiendo también otras cosas que hacen tanto ruido que no puede escucharlas en ese momento por su propia incredulidad.

* * *

No se da cuenta cuando suena la campanilla que anuncia la cena, el momento en que terminó sentado frente a John y mucho menos cuando fue que sus heridas dejaron de doler como si las punzaran con agujas. Su gesticulación de manos es detenida, sus descubrimientos sobre la administración del colegio interrumpidas, y la sorpresa y preocupación en el rostro de su acompañante lo ponen ansioso, solo por un instante.

-Es extremadamente tarde- Evidencia, mirando su reloj de pulsera con Sherlock rodando los ojos despreocupadamente. Lo ve levantarse y aún con él en el sillón se percata de la altura que probablemente los diferencia (hecho que no sabe porqué le resulta tan fascinante) y se recarga en el respaldo como si ni siquiera considerara la idea de levantarse. -No es como si hubiera perdido algo de importancia destacable- Sentencia, y con el entrecejo fruncido nota la intención que tiene John de finalmente comenzar a hacer su trabajo. Permanece en silencio y permite que le revise (sorpresivamente, sin una queja) con las pequeñas pero firmes manos que confortan, curan, hacen su trabajo de manera casi perfecta. Le pide ponerse de pie y él lo hace, cabello rubio moviéndose de un lado a otro, sin perder tiempo tras cuatro horas de intensa charla que parecía interminable.

El silencio es confortable (y se sorprende del hecho de admitirlo) solo interrumpido por ocasionales quejas de su cuerpo que unos minutos antes no se decidía a protestar.

Es un ínfimo instante cuando cruzan miradas, y es el exacto momento en que John le está dopando con antibióticos. Un ruido los distrae y Molly se asoma tras la puerta, mordiéndose los labios como si algo le aquejara, dándole a John una mirada que parece decirle algo, y solo eso es lo que quita el intenso choque que comparten sin siquiera notarlo.

Observa a John lamer sus labios y él finge que el gesto _no es tan interesante como le parece_, levantándose, molido pero enérgico, recolocándose el saco del uniforme y sonriendo con insolencia.

-Sherlock Holmes, edificio B, habitación 221. Buena noche-

La puerta se cierra con un portazo, dejando a ambos sorprendidos, pero el ceño fruncido del doctor y la forma en que sus labios se apretaban con algo parecido al nerviosismo, resultan más que estimulantes.

* * *

Camina con rapidez por el pasillo, evitando a todo y todos, visualizando a unos cuantos metros de él a su hermano, Mycroft, de pie con el impecable traje negro que usualmente lleva. Rueda los ojos con fastidio evidente y hace ademán de esquivarlo hasta que su sombrilla le cierra el paso.

-¿Cuantos pasteles más, Mycroft?-

-¿Cuantas escuelas más, Sherlock?- Es la respuesta, cansada, pero llena de ironía -Mamá no para de buscar maneras para retenerte-.

No se mueve un ápice y observa a Mycroft mirar con curiosidad al pasillo; espera, con paciencia que se acaba, y pronto escucha pasos lentos que se acercan con prisa. El olor a antibiótico le inunda los pulmones. La sonrisa insolente parece _imposible_ de contener.

-Parece que al fin he encontrado una-

* * *

La verdad es que me quedé con bastante idea al terminarla, pero si agregaba algo más jamás terminaría. El título no tiene mucho (¿o nada?) que ver, por supuesto, pero salió de una frase que leí por allí y me agradó bastante /reasons please.

¡Gracias por leer!

Y por cierto, calculo a Sherlock de 17-18 años aquí (último año de preparatoria), y John como dije, de 25.


End file.
